El Heroe Y El Caballero
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Han secuestrado a los niños del pueblo. Al mismo tiempo una peligrosa hechicera ha escapado a la dimencion de Hyrule. El encuentro de heroe elegido y el caballero del viento sera inevitable. Zelda Twilight Princess/Sonic Unleashed-Black Knight X-over.


**El Héroe y El Caballero**

**Prologo:**

**Un final imprevisto.**

"¿Tu eres el Rey Arturo?" gritaron los caballeros de la mesa redonda ante aquella revelación de parte de la espada mágica.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el erizo azul confundido y gran parte aturdido por las palabras de Caliburn y los demás caballeros.

"¡no!" grito Merlina, sacando de la conversación a los demás presentes. La nieta del mago Merlín negaba la conclusión, "no lo puedo aceptar y si este no puede ser mi reino eterno, entonces encontrare otro" Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, Merlina tomo la funda de Excalibur, usando su báculo comenzó a realizar un hechizo generando una potente ventisca alejando a Sonic y los caballeros de ella. Inmediatamente se abrió un portal junto a Merlina entrando en el.

"supongo que esta es otra aventura para mi" dijo Sonic levantándose para ir al portal antes de que se cerrara.

"¡Espera, caballero del viento!" interrumpió Caliburn al inquieto erizo. "te acompañare en esta importante empresa, es la funda de Excalibur y necesitaras mi ayuda una vez mas"

"supongo que no puedo alejarme de ti fácilmente" Sonic tomo a la espada y se dirigió al portal.

"también iremos, es nuestra responsabilidad seguir al Rey, no importa donde vaya" dijo Percival.

"no chicos, ustedes deben quedarse a proteger el reino" sin decir mas Sonic en compañía de Caliburn entraron al portal, mientras detrás de ellos se cerraba. Dejándolos sin regreso.

"buena suerte, Rey Sonic, Caballero del Viento" dijo finalmente Sir Lancelot.

--

"¿te encuentras bien Sir Sonic?" pregunto la espada. Con esas palabras el erizo salio de su inconciencia. Se encontraban en un denso bosque, pero bastante hermoso.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto el erizo levantándose, antes de que pudiera fijarse en donde se encontraba fue distraído por el grito de un caballo. Sin perder tiempo tomo fuertemente a Caliburn y se dirigió rumbo al origen del grito.

Se abrió paso en el bosque y llego a un claro, pero no pudo apreciarlo lo suficiente ya que una especie de jabalí con un enorme ser verde montándolo embistió a Sonic, este no pudo esquivarlo ya que aun se encontraba torpe por la llegada a esa dimensión. En ese instante otros seres de menor tamaño pero del mismo color montados en un alterado caballo tomaron a Caliburn mientras este caía sin remedio en la inconciencia, solo podía pronunciar las palabras. "no… Cali…burn" luego todo fue negro.

--

Nuevamente Sonic volvía en si mirando a sus alrededores, se encontraba en la entrada del claro. "noqueado dos veces en un día, espero que Eggman jamás se entere" se quejo el erizo mientras recordaba lo sucedido. "¡No! ¡Tienen a Caliburn!" antes de poder seguir la ruta de los ladrones noto que había un chico inconciente en el centro del claro. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al joven preocupado. "¡Hey! ¡Chico! ¡Despierta!" grito el erizo mientras trataba de hacer volver en si al joven, tenia unas ropas de campesino, orejas puntiagudas y cabello rubio oscuro.

El joven despertó confundido, ante aquella vista. Un ser azul y enormes ojos lo estaba despertando. Rápidamente se puso en defensiva recordando que ya no tenia la espada de madera, esto lo noto el erizo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto el joven mirando con enojo al erizo. "¿Qué es lo que hiciste con los niños?"

"calma, en eso estoy tan confundido como tu, al llegar aquí unos seres verdes me dejaron inconciente" se defendió el erizo tratando de tranquilizar al joven. "te ayudare a encontrarlo, ya que ellos también tienen a mi amigo" respondió el erizo.

"¿Qué eres tu?" pregunto el joven un tanto dudoso de la especie del extraño ser. No parecía nada que hubiera visto.

"soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog" se presento el erizo extendiendo una mano para ayudar a levantar al joven. "¿Cuál es el tuyo?" pregunto.

"Yo soy Link" se presento el joven mientras aceptaba la ayuda del erizo. "luego hacemos las presentaciones debidas, hay que encontrar a los niños y tu amigo"

"ni yo lo había dicho mejor" ambos fueron en la dirección en que fueron los secuestradores, cruzando un puente y al otro lado había una perturbadora muralla negra, con unos extraños grabados dorados en el. "¿Esto es normal?" dijo el erizo notando la extraña situación.

"no, no se lo que sea" antes de poder decir una palabra mas, salio una especie de mano negra gigante tomando a ambos de golpes y jalándolos dentro de la extraña zona negra.

--

Ambos estaban confundidos, pero sin poder analizar lo que sucedía Link y Sonic sintieron un extremo dolor. Al joven le comenzó a salir pelo, mientras sus manos y piernas se acortaban, siendo reemplazadas por patas. Sonic se observaba a si mismo encorvándose por el extremo dolor, le crecían grandes garras rompiendo sus zapatillas.

"no otra vez" se dijo el erizo recordando esa transformación. "no, Sonic The Werehog…" sin poder continuar por tercera vez en ese mismo día, el erizo quedo inconciente. A su lado el joven Link también perdía la conciencia por segunda vez en ese día.


End file.
